ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania: A Scary Christmas
''Hotel Transylvania: A Monster Holiday ''is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated fantasy Christmas comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is the third installment in the Hotel Transylvania ''franches and the sequel/spin-off to Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018). The film will be directed by Rob Renzetti and written by Genndy Tartakovsky and David P. Smith, and feature the reprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon, Asher Blinkoff and Mel Brooks. It will be released by Sony Pictures on November 23, 2019. Storyline The film centers on Mavis who's making great plans for the best holiday ever at the Hotel. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Lourghran * Jaimie Alexander as Ericka Van Helsing * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's werewolf wife. * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Lourghran * Josh Peck as Batty the Bat, a clumsy bat. * Mel Brooks as Vlad, Dracula's father and Mavis's grandpa. * Nick Offerman as Mike Lourghran, Johnny's father. * Megan Mullally as Linda Lourghran, Johnny's mother. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, Wayne and Wanda's daughter. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby, a green blob. * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Rose Abdoo as Witch * Brian McCann as Bigfoot Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Suit of Armors * Witches * Zombies * Eight-Headed Dragon * Gillmen * Mutant Mosquito (New) * Yeti * Elderly Gremlin * Old Germlin * Hydra Heads Soundtrack # Feelin' Like Christmas (feat. Static Revenger) - Selena Gomez, written by Becky G, Henry Walter and Dennis White, produced by Static Revenger # Let it Snow - Michael Buble # What Christmas Means To Me - Steve Wonder # Holiday - Madonna (Cover by Gwen Stefani), written by Jessie J and Rickie Reed # Jingle Bells - Crazy Frog Music & Lyric Video Music Video * Feelin' Like Christmas (feat. Static Revenger) - Selena Gomez (From Hotel Transylvania 4: A Monster Holiday) Lyric Video * Holiday - Gwen Stefani (From Hotel Transylvania 4: A Monster Holiday) Special Effects * '''Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '(imagery and animation) * Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada '(imagery and animation) A Studio Operation * '''EFilm '(digital intermediate) Trivia * This film will be a sequel/spin-off. * Mavis, Dracula and the gang are coming back to have a best Christmas ever in Rob Renzetti's newly-titled Hotel Transylvania: A Monster Holiday. * This film will feature new songs called "Feelin' Like Christmas" by Selena Gomez feat. Static Revenger and "Holiday" by Gwen Stefani. Presenters * Director: '''Rob Renzetti * Production Designer: Dexter Smith * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Art Director: Mike Moon * Head of Story: Michael L.M. Wong Credits Opening * Columbia Pictures '''Presents * A '''Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''Hotel Transylvania: A Monster Holiday * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon, Asher Blinkoff, '''with '''Josh Peck, '''and '''Mel Brooks, Nick Offerman, Megan Mullally Closing * Directed by: Rob Renzetti * Produced by: Garrick McLaughlin, p.g.a * Written by: Genndy Tartakovsky '''and '''David P. Smith * Based on Characters Created by: Todd Durham * Production Designer: Dexter Smith * Art Director: Mike Moon * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Music by: John Powell * Character Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Head of Story: Michael L.M. Wong Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Christmas Specials Category:Sony Pictures Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Children Category:Family Category:Holidays Category:2018